I got you now!
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Decker has a great day...And he has got the ATeam...


Well you all probably remember the annoying German… Please give me a chance…

Disclaimer: Everybody wants it, nobody gets it! The mistakes belong to me alone!!!

Spoiler: None

Author's note: It's a bit silly… But I hope not too much out of character just a bit like I imagine Decker…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I got you now, Smith! "

Decker was smirking just like Hannibal used to do. Of course Hannibal wasn't particularly impressed by that or by the guns pointed at his head.

"Sure you do!" he smirked and lit the cigar in his mouth.

"Eh, Hannibal he really seems to have gotten us this time!!!" the Lieutenant lay on the ground. One of the MP's had punched him in his beloved face.

"Nope!"

"So you got a plan?"

"Nope!"

"But you have something in mind?"

"Nope!"

"So it's hopeless?!?"

"Nope!"

Face sighed and decided just to wait.

"You wait here just one moment! I will be back in a short matter of time! So don't miss me!"

Decker went to make a call and disbelievingly Face turned to his commander.

"Did that guy get a sense for sarcasm?"

"A bad one, yah!" BA growled.

"Let the man enjoy the moment!" Hannibal defended Decker.

BA and Face turned to look at Hannibal.

"So, what's the plan?"

"No plan!" their leader confessed not really looking at them.

"What do you mean by that No plan! ? You always have got a plan!" Face seemed to get real stressed this time. Decker came in the room to let them see the smirk got even wider.

"Oh you can't imagine how pleasant this looks like. Sgt. Baracus on the ground not able to hit anything, Lt Peck on the ground, too, not able to charm anyone into freeing him and of course Colonel Smith with nothing. Not even a plan!"

Their sworn enemy looked just like he was in seventh heaven. But then he stopped the dreaming and popped back into his inhuman self.

"Okay let's get these three packed up! Three cars, three prisoners, four guards each…"

"You can never be too careful with these" Crane agreed as the MPs nodded and did as they were told.

And so the A-Team was shipped out to the next military base available.

"Ah can't believe he really got us this time!"

Face had been unbelievably silent since they were put in their cells.

"So what happens next?" he asked and showed with that how much he was afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Murdock…"

"The foo' doesn't even know we're not out ther' anymore!"

Silence.

"Hannibal…what are they gonna do to us?" the kid was scared. He was scared out of his mind. Hannibal couldn't do anything. He didn't know what to say nor could he move over to his Lieutenant to comfort him. He just had to sit in his cell and say:

"I don't know kid! I really don't!"

What he also didn't know was that Decker was standing just outside the door or he perhaps would never have said that.

Several hours later it was once again Decker entering the room. Hannibal had waited for that. He didn't have a plan but he sure as hell would keep Face out of prison. BA and he would have much less problems than he would have so he decided to try and take the blame on himself.

"Okay Decker. You have won. But there is something we need to talk…"

Decker grinned. He didn't smirk. He grinned. Hannibal asked himself what that was all about.

"I have won, you say?"

"Yes you do… But we need to talk!"

Decker turned around to look at the gangway and then said as if he was an old maid which disturbed Hannibal and his team quite a bit.

"Oh, my god! I forgot to get the MPs from their brake back into this block. And they all think someone else is taking their shift. They won't be back for the next five minutes."

He turned back to the team. Especially to Hannibal.

"That's enough time, I guess?"

"Wh..wh..wha..whe..why…" Hannibal was definitely disturbed.

"Four minutes and fifty seconds!"

Decker gave them the keys to their shuffles and then pointed to Hannibal and to his own very cheek. He understood and wearily punched him in the eye. Then the now punched Colonel pulled the other one down to his face.

"I win, Smith!"

Hannibal couldn't help but smile.

"Yes you win, Decker!"

The team disappeared through the cell-door and soon he heard the wheels of a car squealing

"I love it when a plan comes together!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I mentioned I am German, didn't I? Well usually my sister looks for the mistakes but she doesn't like the A-team so I didn't want to burden her with my stories…so as you can tell I am in desperate need of a Beta-Reader. Please tell me if you are interested!

Love worms


End file.
